Siempre el mismo día
by DanoninoPeace
Summary: Harry y Herm se conocen durante su fiesta de graduación. Han cumplido 23 años, acaban de licenciarse y tienen toda la vida por delante. Harry es un chico frívolo con una buena posición social, mientras que Herm está enfadada con el mundo y es políticamente radical. Aunque al día siguiente no pueden dejar de pensar el uno en el otro, se separan... Summary completo adentro.


Esta historia pertenece a David Nicholls, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

Hermione y Harry se conocen la noche del 15 de julio de 1988, durante su fiesta de graduación en la universidad. Han cumplido 23 años, acaban de licenciarse y tienen toda la vida por delante. Harry es un chico frívolo con una buena posición social, mientras que Hermione está enfadada con el mundo y es políticamente radical. Aunque al día siguiente no pueden dejar de pensar el uno en el otro, se separan: Harry se toma un año sabático para recorrer Europa, y Hermione se queda en Edimburgo a trabajar. Durante los siguientes veinte años, Harry y Hermione se seguirán encontrando cada 15 de julio. Y mientras se va revelando el verdadero significado de ese día crucial, ambos vivirán altibajos, separaciones, encuentros y alegrías.

Capítulo 1

El futuro

VIERNES 15 DE JULIO DE 1988

Rankeillor Street, Edimburgo

–Supongo que lo importante es aportar algo –dijo ella–. Cambiar las cosas, vaya.

–¿En qué sentido, el de «cambiar el mundo»?

–No, todo el mundo no, sólo la pequeña parte que te rodea.

Estuvieron un momento sin decirse nada, con los cuerpos abrazados en la cama individual. Después les dio la risa, una risa ronca, de final de madrugada.

–Me parece mentira haberlo dicho –gimió ella–. ¿A que suena un poco cursi?

–Un poco.

–¡Intento ser estimulante! Intento elevar tu alma ramplona para la gran aventura que te espera. –Se giró a mirarle–. Aunque tampoco es que lo necesites. Me imagino que ya tendrás perfectamente planeado todo tu futuro. Seguro que te has hecho un esquema cronológico, o algo por el estilo.

–Qué va.

–Bueno, ¿qué, qué vas a hacer? ¿Cuál es el gran plan?

–Pues... mis padres pasarán a recoger mis cosas, lo dejarán todo en su casa, y yo estaré un par de días en su piso de Londres, viendo a algunos amigos. Luego Francia...

–Muy bonito...

–Después puede que a China, para ver qué tal, y luego igual doy un salto a la India y viajo un poco por la zona...

–Viajar –suspiró ella–. Qué previsible.

–¿Qué tiene de malo viajar?

–Dirás huir de la realidad.

–A mí la realidad me parece que está sobrevalorada –dijo él, con la esperanza de dar una impresión oscura y carismática.

Ella hizo una mueca de desdén.

–Supongo que está bien, para el que se lo pueda permitir. ¿Por qué no dices «me voy dos años de vacaciones», que es lo mismo?

–Porque viajar da amplitud de miras –dijo él, apoyándose en un codo para besarla.

–Huy, creo que tú ya eres un poco demasiado amplio de miras –dijo ella, apartando la cara (al menos de momento). Volvieron a apoyarse en la almohada–. Pero bueno, no te preguntaba qué harás el mes que viene; me refería al futuro, cuando tengas... no sé... –Hizo una pausa, como si evocase una idea fabulosa, una especie de quinta dimensión–. Cuarenta años, o por ahí. ¿Tú qué quieres ser a los cuarenta?

–¿Cuarenta? –Por lo visto a él también se le resistía el concepto–. Ni idea. ¿Puedo decir «rico»?

–Muy, pero que muy superficial.

–Bueno, pues «famoso». –Le empezó a acariciar el cuello con los labios–. Un poco morboso, todo esto, ¿no?

–No, morboso no..., emocionante.

–¡Emocionante!

Le estaba imitando la voz, su leve acento de Yorkshire, para hacerla quedar como una tonta. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a que los niños pijos pusieran voces raras, como si los acentos tuvieran algo inusitado, y pintoresco. No era la primera vez que la tranquilizaba sentir por él una punzada de antipatía. Se apartó con los hombros, hasta apoyar la espalda en lo fresco de la pared.

–Sí, emocionante. Se supone que tenemos que estar emocionados, ¿no? Con tantas posibilidades... Es lo que dijo el rector: «Las puertas de la oportunidad abiertas de par en par...».

–«Vuestros nombres son los de la prensa del día de mañana...» –Lo veo difícil.

–Bueno, pero ¿tú estás emocionada o no?

–¿Yo? ¡Qué va! Cagada es lo que estoy.

–Yo también. Caray... –Él se giró de golpe y recogió los cigarrillos del suelo, al lado de la cama, como si se hubiera puesto nervioso–. Cuarenta años. Cuarenta. Me cago en la leche.

Su ansiedad la hizo sonreír. Decidió agravarla.

–Lo dicho: ¿qué harás a los cuarenta?

Él encendió el cigarrillo, pensativo.

–Pues mira, Herm, la cuestión...

–¿«Herm»? ¿Quién es «Herm»?

–Te llaman Herm. Lo he oído.

–Sí, es como me llaman mis amigos.

–¿Entonces? ¿Te puedo llamar Herm?

–Venga, sigue, «Har».

–Resulta que he estado pensando un poco en lo de «hacerse mayor», y he decidido que me gustaría quedarme exactamente como soy ahora.

Harry Potter. A través del flequillo, Hermione le vio apoyarse en el barato cabecero de vinilo capitoné, e incluso sin gafas tuvo clara la razón de que quisiera seguir siendo exactamente el mismo. Con los ojos cerrados, el cigarrillo lánguidamente pegado al labio inferior, y la luz del alba infundiendo calidez a un lado de su cara por el filtro rojo de las cortinas, tenía el don de que pareciera que posaba a perpetuidad para un fotógrafo. A Hermione Granger, «apuesto» le parecía una palabra tonta, decimonónica, pero a decir verdad no había ninguna otra, salvo «bello», quizá. Tenía una de esas caras en las que se perciben los huesos por debajo de la piel, como si su propio cráneo ya fuera atractivo de por sí, al desnudo. Una nariz bien formada, con cierto brillo de grasa, y piel oscura debajo de los ojos, que casi parecían amoratados, de tanto fumar y trasnochar perdiendo adrede al strip poker con chicas de cole progre. Tenía algo de felino: cejas finas, morritos de una sensualidad estudiada, labios un poco demasiado oscuros y carnosos, pero que ahora estaban secos y agrietados, con un carmín de vino tinto búlgaro... Menos mal que tenía un pelo desastroso, corto por detrás y por los lados, pero con un tupecito espantoso por delante. De la gomina que solía ponerse no quedaba nada. Ahora el tupé se veía suelto y fofo, como un absurdo sombrerito.

Harry echó el humo por la nariz, sin abrir los ojos. Se notaba que sabía que le estaban mirando, porque se metió una mano por la axila e hinchó los pectorales y los bíceps. ¿De dónde sacaba tanto músculo? De hacer deporte no, seguro, a menos que entrase en la definición nadar desnudo y jugar al billar. Probablemente sólo fuera ese tipo de buena forma física que pasa de padres a hijos, junto con las acciones y los muebles buenos. Apuesto, pues, incluso bello, con sus bóxers de paramecios bajados hasta las caderas, compartiendo por alguna razón la cama individual del cuartito alquilado de Hermione, después de cuatro años de universidad. ¿«Apuesto»? Pero ¿de qué vas, de Jane Eyre? No seas infantil. Ten cabeza. No te dejes llevar.

Le quitó el cigarrillo de la boca.

–Yo te imagino a los cuarenta –dijo, con un toque malévolo en la voz–. Como si lo viera.

Él sonrió sin abrir los ojos.

–Pues venga, dilo.

–Vale. –Hermione se incorporó en la cama, con el edredón debajo de los brazos–. Vas en un deportivo descapotable por Kensington, Chelsea o algún sitio de ésos, y lo increíble del coche es que no hace ruido, como todos los coches en..., no sé..., ¿cuándo, 2006?

Harry contrajo los párpados para hacer la suma.

–2004.

–El coche va flotando por King's Road, a quince centímetros del suelo. Tú tienes una barriguita embutida debajo del volante de cuero, como un cojín. Llevas guantes abiertos por detrás. Poco pelo y papada. Eres un tío grande en un coche pequeño, tan moreno que pareces adobado...

–Bueno, ¿qué, cambiamos de tema?

–Al lado hay una mujer con gafas de sol: tu tercera... no, tu cuarta esposa, muy guapa, modelo... no, ex modelo, veintitrés años, la conociste echada en el capó de un coche, en una feria en Niza, o algo así. Es guapísima, y tonta del culo...

–Muy bonito. ¿Hijos?

–No, ninguno, sólo tres divorcios; es un viernes de julio, vais a una casa de campo, y en el minimaletero del coche flotante llevas raquetas de tenis, mazos de croquet y una cesta grande llena de vinos buenos, uvas de Sudáfrica, codornices (¡pobres!), espárragos... El viento te marca las entradas. Estás requeté-satisfecho de ti mismo. Tu mujer número tres, o cuatro, o lo que sea, te sonríe con unos doscientos dientes blanquísimos y relucientes, y tú le sonríes a ella, intentando no pensar en que no tenéis nada, pero nada de nada, que deciros.

Se calló de golpe. Pareces una loca, se dijo. Intenta no hablar como una loca.

–¡Claro que, si te sirve de consuelo, para entonces ya hará mucho tiempo que nos habremos muerto todos en una guerra nuclear! –dijo alegremente; pero él seguía ceñudo, mirándola.

–No sé si irme, oye. Ya que soy tan superficial y corrupto...

–No, no te vayas –dijo ella, un poco demasiado rápido–. Son las cuatro de la madrugada. Él se incorporó en la cama, hasta tener la cara a pocos centímetros de la de Hermione.

–No sé de dónde sacas esta idea de mí, si casi no me conoces.

–Conozco el tipo.

–¿El tipo?

–Os he visto por la Facultad de Lenguas Modernas, de gallitos, berreando y montando fiestas de etiqueta...

–Si ni siquiera tengo traje. Y te aseguro que no berreo...

–Yendo en yate por el Mediterráneo en las vacaciones, «o sea, te lo juro»...

–Pues si soy tan horrible...

La mano de él estaba en la cadera de ella.

–... que lo eres...

–... ¿por qué dormimos juntos?

En la carne del muslo, caliente y blanda.

–Yo contigo, que yo sepa, no he dormido. ¿O sí?

–Bueno, depende. –Se inclinó para darle un beso–. Define los términos.

Su mano estaba en la base de la espalda, y su pierna, deslizándose entre las de Hermione.

–A propósito... –masculló ella, apretando su boca contra la de él.

–¿Qué?

Harry sintió que la pierna de Hermione se ceñía a la suya, para estar más pegados.

–Te tienes que lavar los dientes.

–A mí me da igual que no te los laves.

–Es horrible, en serio –se rio ella–. Sabes a vino y tabaco.

–Pues perfecto. Tú también.

La cabeza de Hermione se apartó de golpe, interrumpiendo el beso.

–¿Ah, sí?

–No me molesta. A mí el vino y el tabaco me gustan.

–Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Se deshizo del edredón, y trepó por encima de Harry.

–¿Adónde vas?

Él le puso una mano en la espalda desnuda.

–No, nada, al meadero –dijo ella, cogiendo las gafas de la pila de libros de al lado de la cama: grandes, negras, de la seguridad social.

–«Meadero», «meadero»... Perdona, pero no capto...

Se levantó con un brazo cruzado en el pecho, dándole la espalda a propósito.

–No te vayas –dijo al salir descalza de la habitación, metiendo dos dedos por la goma de las bragas para bajarse la tela por los muslos–. Y nada de tocarte mientras estoy fuera.

Él expulsó aire por la nariz, y al incorporarse en la cama echó un vistazo a la cutre habitación de alquiler, sabiendo con certeza absoluta que entre las postales artísticas y los carteles fotocopiados de obras de teatro de protesta habría una foto de Nelson Mandela, como un novio soñado, ideal. Había visto muchos dormitorios así en los últimos cuatro años, salpicando la ciudad como lugares del delito: cuartos donde nunca se estaba a más de un metro y medio de un disco de Nina Simone; y aunque en pocas ocasiones hubiera visto dos veces la misma habitación, le resultaba todo demasiado familiar. Lámparas de noche requemadas, y tristes plantas en maceta; olor a detergente en polvo en sábanas baratas, que no se ajustaban al colchón. Hermione también tenía la típica pasión de las de letras por los fotomontajes: fotos con flash de amigos de la universidad, y de parientes, mezcladas entre los Chagall, Vermeer, Kandinsky, Che Guevara, Woody Allen, Samuel Beckett... No había nada neutral. Todo exhibía alguna filiación, o algún punto de vista. El cuarto era un manifiesto. Suspirando, la reconoció como una de esas que usaban «burgués» para insultar. Entendía que «fascista» pudiera tener connotaciones negativas, pero a él le gustaba la palabra «burgués», y todo lo que implicaba. Seguridad, viajes, buena comida, buenos modales, ambición... ¿De qué tenía que disculparse?

Vio la espiral de humo al salir de su boca. Al buscar un cenicero a tientas, encontró un libro al lado de la cama. La insoportable levedad del ser, con el lomo marcado en las partes «eróticas». La pega de esas individualistas tan feroces era que parecían todas exactamente iguales. Otro libro: El hombre que confundió a su mujer con un sombrero. Qué tío más tonto, pensó, con la seguridad de que ese error él no lo cometería nunca.

A los veintitrés años, la visión de su futuro que tenía Harry Potter no estaba más clara que la de

Hermione Granger. Esperaba triunfar, dar motivos de orgullo a sus padres, y acostarse con más de una mujer a la vez, pero ¿cómo compatibilizar las tres cosas? Quería salir en artículos de revista, y albergaba la esperanza de merecer tarde o temprano una retrospectiva de su obra, sin tener una idea clara de cuál podía ser la obra en cuestión. Quería vivir a tope, pero sin líos ni complicaciones. Quería vivir de tal manera que si le hicieran una foto al azar, fuera una foto atractiva. Todo tenía que quedar bien. Diversión. Tenía que haber mucha diversión, y no más tristeza de la estrictamente necesaria.

Como plan no era ninguna maravilla, y Harry ya había cometido algún desliz. Estaba claro, por ejemplo, que esa noche tendría repercusiones: lágrimas, llamadas incómodas, reproches... Probablemente lo mejor fuera irse cuanto antes. Miró su ropa, preparando la huida. En el lavabo se oyó el traqueteo de advertencia de una cisterna vetusta. Dejó rápidamente el libro en su sitio, y encontró debajo de la cama una latita amarilla de mostaza Colman's, que, según confirmó al abrirla, contenía condones, efectivamente, así como los restos grises de un porro, con pinta de caca de ratón. La posibilidad conjunta de sexo y droga en una latita amarilla alentó nuevas esperanzas. Decidió quedarse un poco más, como mínimo.

Dentro del baño, Hermione Granger se limpió los restos de pasta de dientes de la boca, con el temor de estar cometiendo un grave error. Después de cuatro años yermos románticamente, por fin estaba en la cama con alguien que le gustaba de verdad; alguien que le había gustado desde una fiesta de 1984, pero que tardaría pocas horas en irse. Probablemente para no volver. Parecía difícil que le propusiera ir a China con él. Además, ella a los chinos les hacía boicot. Y eso que no estaba mal, ¿eh? Harry Potter. Para ser franca, Hermione sospechaba que no era muy inteligente, y que estaba un poco demasiado pagado de sí mismo, pero era popular, gracioso y (para qué negarlo) muy apuesto. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan susceptible, y tan sarcástica? ¿Por qué no podía ser segura y divertida, como las chicas pulcras y pizpiretas de las que solía rodearse Harry? Vio la luz del alba por la ventana del minúsculo baño. Sobriedad. Hizo una mueca, rascándose su horror de pelo con las puntas de los dedos. Estiró la cadena de la vetusta cisterna y volvió al dormitorio.

Desde la cama, Harry la vio aparecer en la puerta con la toga y el birrete que les habían obligado a alquilar para la ceremonia de licenciatura, pegando una pierna al marco de la puerta, en un gesto cómico de vampiresa, y con el título enrollado en una mano. Hermione miró por encima de las gafas, y se bajó el birrete hasta taparse un ojo.

–¿Qué te parece?

–Te queda bien. Me gusta lo del birrete caído. Ahora, quítatelo y vuelve a la cama.

–Ni hablar, que me ha costado treinta billetes y lo pienso amortizar.

Le dio vuelo a la toga, como si fuera una capa de vampiro. Harry la cogió por una esquina, pero ella le azotó con el título enrollado, antes de sentarse al borde de la cama, plegar las gafas y quitarse la toga. Harry vislumbró por última vez su espalda desnuda y la curva del pecho, antes de que desaparecieran bajo una camiseta negra que exigía el desarme nuclear unilateral. Adiós, pensó. No había nada menos conducente al deseo sexual que una camiseta negra y larga con consigna política, salvo quizá el disco de Tracy Chapman.

Resignado, recogió del suelo el título de Hermione, deslizó la goma por el rollo y anunció: –Doble especialidad en Filología Inglesa e Historia, cum laude.

–Lee y rabia, que tú sólo tienes un «bien». –Ella le arrancó el rollo–. Eh, no lo estropees.

–Lo vas a enmarcar, ¿no?

–Mis padres van a usarlo de papel de pared. –Lo enrolló al máximo, dándole unos golpecitos en cada extremo–. Van a encargar salvamanteles. Mi madre se lo va a tatuar en toda la espalda.

–Oye, hablando de padres, ¿los tuyos dónde están?

–Aquí, en el piso de al lado.

Harry dio un respingo. –¡Dios mío! ¿En serio?

Hermione se rio.

–No. Han vuelto en coche a Leeds. Papá dice que los hoteles son para pijos. –El rollo quedó guardado debajo de la cama–. Venga, tío, muévete –dijo, empujándole hacia el lado frío del colchón.

Él la dejó subir, le pasó un brazo por los hombros, con algo de torpeza, y se aventuró a besarle el cuello. Hermione se giró a mirarle, metiendo la barbilla.

–¿Harry?

–Mmm.

–¿Nos acurrucamos un poco?

–Pues claro. Si quieres... –dijo él galantemente, aunque en realidad nunca le hubiera visto mucho sentido a lo de acurrucarse. Eso era para tías abuelas, y ositos de peluche. A él le daba calambres. Así las cosas, lo mejor era darse por vencido y volver lo antes posible a casa. Hermione, sin embargo, le estaba apoyando la cabeza en el hombro, posesivamente. Se quedaron en la misma postura, rígidos y poco naturales, hasta que ella dijo:

–Me parece mentira haber usado el verbo «acurrucarse». ¡Joder, «acurrucarse»! Perdona. Él sonrió.

–No pasa nada. Al menos no has dicho «hacer mimitos».

–«Mimitos» es fatal.

–O «arrumacos».

–«Arrumacos» da grima. Vamos a prometer que nunca nos haremos arrumacos.

Hermione se arrepintió enseguida del comentario. ¿Juntos, ellos dos? No parecía muy viable. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Llevaban ocho horas hablando y dándose besos, y acusaban los dos en todo el cuerpo ese cansancio profundo propio del amanecer. En el jardín trasero, infestado de maleza, cantaban mirlos.

–Me encanta oírlo –masculló él, con la boca en su pelo–. Mirlos al amanecer.

–Pues yo lo odio. Me hace pensar que me arrepentiré de algo que he hecho.

–Por eso me encanta –dijo él, buscando otro efecto oscuro y carismático. Al cabo de un rato añadió–: Pero ¿lo has hecho?

–¿El qué?

–Algo de lo que te arrepientas.

–¿Esto, dices? –Hermione le apretó la mano–. Bueno, supongo. Todavía no lo sé. Pregúntamelo por la mañana. ¿Por qué? ¿Tú sí?

Él le puso la boca en la coronilla.

–Pues claro que no –dijo, pensando: esto no se tiene que repetir. Ella se arrimó un poco más, contenta de la respuesta. –Deberíamos dormir un poco.

–¿Para qué? Mañana no tenemos nada. No hay que entregar nada, no hay que estudiar...

–Sólo tenemos toda la vida por delante –dijo ella, medio dormida, respirando el delicioso olor de

Harry, cálido y rancio, a la vez que sentía un estremecimiento de ansiedad en los hombros al pensarlo: vida adulta independiente. Ella no se sentía adulta. No estaba preparada, en ningún sentido. Era como si se hubiera disparado una alarma antiincendios en plena noche, y ella estuviera en la calle, con la ropa en las manos. ¿Qué iba a hacer, si no estudiaba? ¿Cómo llenaría los días? No tenía ni idea.

El truco, se dijo, es ser valiente, audaz, y aportar algo; no exactamente cambiar el mundo, sino sólo la pequeña parte que te rodea. Echarse a la calle con su doble cum laude, su pasión y su nueva máquina de escribir eléctrica Smith Corona, y trabajar duro... en algo. Cambiar vidas a través del arte, tal vez. Escribir bien. Cuidar las amistades, ser fiel a los principios, vivir apasionadamente, bien, con plenitud...

Experimentar cosas nuevas. Querer, y ser querida, si fuera posible. Comer con sensatez. Cosas así. Como filosofía de vida no era ninguna maravilla; tampoco se podía compartir, y menos con un hombre como Harry, pero era en lo que creía Hermione. De momento, las primeras horas de vida adulta independiente habían estado bien. Por la mañana, después del té y de una aspirina, quizá hasta se armara de valor para pedirle que volvieran a la cama. Entonces estarían los dos sobrios, lo cual no facilitaría las cosas, pero cabía la posibilidad, incluso, de que disfrutase. Las pocas veces que se había ido a la cama con un chico siempre habían acabado en risitas o llanto. Podía estar bien probar un punto medio. Se preguntó si había condones en la lata de mostaza. No tenía por qué no haberlos, ya que la última vez que había mirado, estaban: febrero de 1987, Vince, un químico con la espalda peluda que se había sonado en la funda de la almohada de Hermione. Qué tiempos...

Fuera empezaba a hacerse de día. Harry veía filtrarse el color rosado del amanecer por las tupidas cortinas de invierno que ya venían con la habitación de alquiler. Estiró el brazo con cuidado, para no despertar a Hermione. Tiró la colilla en el tazón de vino, y se quedó mirando el techo. Difícilmente volvería a dormirse. Decidió buscar formas en la textura del falso techo gris hasta que ella se hubiera dormido del todo, y entonces, irse sin despertarla.

Claro que irse implicaba no volver a verla... Se preguntó si a ella le importaría. Supuso que sí. Solía importarles. Pero ¿le importaría a él? Había vivido cuatro años sin ella, y tan tranquilo. Hasta la noche anterior, creía que su nombre era Anna. Sin embargo, durante la fiesta no se había cansado de mirarla. ¿Por qué no se había fijado hasta entonces? Examinó su cara dormida.

Era guapa, pero parecía que le molestase serlo. Parecía cortarse mal el pelo adrede, probablemente ella misma, delante del espejo, o Padma no sé cuántos, su compañera de piso, aquella chica grandota que hablaba tan alto. La palidez abotargada de su piel era señal de demasiado tiempo en bibliotecas, o bebiendo cerveza en los pubs. Sus gafas le daban pinta de empollona, y de estrecha. Tenía la barbilla redondeada, con algo de papada, aunque quizá sólo fuera grasa adolescente. (¿O ya no se podía decir «papada» ni «grasa adolescente», de la misma manera que a ella ya no se le podía decir que tenía unas tetas fabulosas sin que se enfadase, aunque fuera cierto?)

Pero a lo que iba, a su cara: la punta de la nariz, pequeña y bien formada, tenía un brillo un poco graso, y la frente unas cuantas manchas rojas, muy pequeñas, pero aparte de eso no se podía negar que su cara... pues que su cara era una maravilla. Viendo sus ojos cerrados, se dio cuenta de que no recordaba exactamente su color; sólo que eran grandes, brillantes y graciosos, como las dos arrugas que enmarcaban su ancha boca: profundos paréntesis que se marcaban aún más al sonreír, lo cual parecía hacer a menudo. Mejillas lisas, rosadas, con manchitas: cojines de carne que daban visualmente una impresión de calor. Sin pintalabios, pero con unos labios suaves de color frambuesa que apretaba mucho al sonreír, como si no quisiera enseñar los dientes –un poco desproporcionados con la boca, con las palas ligeramente melladas–, dando la sensación de que se guardaba algo: una risa, o un comentario ingenioso, o un chiste secreto fabuloso.

Si Harry se iba, probablemente no volviese a ver aquella cara, excepto tal vez diez años después, en alguna horrenda reunión: oronda, desilusionada, reprochándole su despedida a la francesa. Era mejor irse discretamente, y nada de reuniones. Adelante, mirando al futuro. Si algo no faltaba, eran caras.

Sin embargo, justo cuando se decidía, la boca de ella se ensanchó en una gran sonrisa, y dijo sin abrir los ojos:

–¿Qué, Harry, a ti qué te parece?

–¿El qué, Herm?

–Lo de nosotros dos. ¿Tú crees que es amor?

Se rio en voz baja, con la boca bien cerrada. –Haz el favor de dormirte.

–Pues para de mirarme la nariz. –Hermione abrió los ojos, color miel, brillantes y sagaces–. ¿Mañana qué día es? –masculló.

–¿Hoy, quieres decir?

–Hoy. Este día nuevo y luminoso que nos espera.

–Viernes. Viernes todo el día. San Suituno, para que lo sepas.

–¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

–Es una tradición. Si hoy llueve, lloverá los próximos cuarenta días, o todo el verano, o algo por el estilo.

Hermione frunció el ceño. –No tiene sentido.

–Ni tiene que tenerlo. Es una superstición.

–Que lloverá ¿dónde? Siempre llueve en algún sitio.

–Sobre la tumba de san Suituno. Está enterrado fuera de la catedral de Winchester.

–¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

–Es donde fui al colegio.

–¡Caramba, qué nivel! –murmuró ella en la almohada. –Si por san Suituno llueve / No sé qué tararirere.

–Qué poema más bonito.

–Es que he hecho una paráfrasis.

Hermione volvió a reírse y levantó la cabeza, adormilada. –Pero Harry...

–¿Qué, Hermione?

–¿Y si hoy no llueve?

–¿Mmm?

–¿Qué harás luego?

Decirle que tiene un compromiso. –Pues no gran cosa –dijo él.

–¿Hacemos algo, entonces? Juntos, digo.

Espera a que se duerma, y vete disimuladamente. –Ah, bueno... Vale, hacemos algo.

Hermione dejó caer otra vez la cabeza en la almohada. –Un nuevo día –murmuró.

–Un nuevo día.


End file.
